Картина маслом!
by Manechka
Summary: Рождественский фик, написанный на соответствующий конкурс на пират.зон Случайный гость попадает в Бухту погибших кораблей в Рождество и становится свидетелем "живой картины".


**Название:** Картина маслом!  
><strong>Автор:<strong> Manechka aka **Serpens Subtruncius**  
><strong>Жанр:<strong> юмор  
><strong>Пейринг: <strong>набивший оскомину  
><strong>Рейтинг:<strong> почти детский  
><strong>Размер:<strong> мини  
><strong>Содержание:<strong> рождественские посиделки  
><strong>От автора:<strong> дурь какая-то  
><strong>Предупреждения:<strong> пойте с нами  
><strong>Статус:<strong> закончен, но можно продолжать с любого места  
><strong>Дисклеймер:<strong>У меня ничего нет. «Полковник Кудасов нисч!»

* * *

><p>Одинокий путник тяжело опустил весла и устало склонился под скамью. Через минуту раздался щелчок и мелодичное бульканье. Ночное небо рассыпало сотни звезд, одна из которых буквально притягивала взгляд. Путник медленно поприветствовал её взмахом бутылки, потом с тихой руганью зашвырнул пустую тару куда-то во тьму. Послышался звук удара и треск рассыпающегося в мелкие осколки стекла.<br>– Ой! – испуганно оглянулся усталый путник, – Похоже, приплыли...

Покачиваясь (несомненно, от усталости), но непонятно как удерживая равновесие, он поднялся в лодке и, стараясь развернуться всем корпусом в воздухе, шагнул сам себе за спину. Шмякнувшись грудью на мокрые доски причала, он продолжил свои экзерсисы, проклиная бесполезный сосуд (к счастью, при падении он миновал созданную им же груду битого стекла).

– Почему нас никто не встречает? – осведомился он у темноты, – Чт-то они тут все? Перемёрли? Их сожрали пелегосты? И ведь ни одна сволочь не поинтересуется, как здоровье, как добрался до родимого... гнезда, чтоб оно погорело...

Продолжая нести подобную белиберду, усталый гость (или просто пьяный бродяга, это уж как посмотреть) зигзагами продвигался мимо низеньких деревянных строений. Вокруг действительно было на удивление безлюдно.

Продолжая петлять меж каких-то груд камней и корабельных останков, он вывернул к высокому портику и с пьяной аккуратностью стукнул медным кольцом о дверь. Никто не отозвался, и он шарахнул металлом о дерево изо всех сил, после чего на него бесшумно свалился обширный декоративный венок из перевитых зеленых и алых лент с вплетенными золотыми китайскими монетками.

Не снимая с шеи венка, гость поднатужился и сдвинул с места тяжелую дверь. Она откатилась по полукружьям на пару футов, но ему хватило, чтобы проскользнуть внутрь. Глаза уже привыкли к темноте снаружи, поэтому мрак внутри его не удивил.

Пройдя по коридору немного вперед, он достиг новых дверей, вполне человеческих размеров, но на этот раз ему подставили подножку. «Мать честная... Богородица!» – попытался побогохульствовать пришелец, но со словами «а пароль верный» был немедленно протолкнут вовнутрь огромного зала.

Здесь тоже было не так чтобы очень светло, во всяком случае, у входа, где он очутился и где молча стояла вполне внушительная толпа пиратов всех рас и народов, навис пыльный полумрак, но чем дальше, тем было светлее, а другой конец зала был залит светом множества свечей.

Покрытый кое-где рваным багряным бархатом помост был освещен со всем тщанием и шиком. Гость, подслеповато щурясь и продолжая что-то обсуждать сам с собой, попытался подойти поближе, но тесно сплоченные спины, пропахшие солью, потом и крепким морским табаком, не позволяли ему достаточно быстро продвигаться.

Наконец, пробравшись вперед, нетрезво давя ступни нерасторопным зевакам, запоздалый гость выбился в первый ряд и застыл, растопырив руки и расставив ноги – чисто для равновесия, хотя в более сознательном состоянии он бы употребил руки с большим толком. Например, поддержать отвисшую челюсть.

Перед ним открылась красочная, где-то в чем-то узнаваемая картина, частично припоминаемая из детства, но от этого не менее фантастическая.

Посреди помоста стояло нечто, напоминающее то ли кормушку для скота, то ли несколько сколоченных воедино ящиков с сухой морской травой. Непосредственно рядом на резном табурете восседала девица лет двадцати двух с распущенными золотистыми волосами, на которые, впрочем, сверху был накинут шелковый китайский платок. Девушка, в отличие от прочей пестрой толпы, выглядела именно девушкой – она носила платье. Вокруг неё в разнообразных позах застыли фигуры, до боли знакомые пришельцу, отчего он стал бормотать проклятия и нервно щипать себя за левое запястье.

На коленях у девицы (ни больше ни меньше!) возлежал мужчинка очень невеликого роста, причем голову его в настоящий момент украшал чепчик из тех, в каких спят очень богатые дамочки. По правую руку от девушки стоял высокий джентльмен с бородой, даже в данных обстоятельствах не расстающийся с широкополой шляпой. Он периодически воздевал очи к небу, нервно кашлял и переминался с ноги на ногу, но продолжал стоически терпеть это безобразие.

«Что за вертеп?» – довольно громко и насмешливо спросил пришелец и тут же прикусил язык от гневных взглядов восхищенно взирающей публики. Вертеп, вертеп, ясли... домик для Иисуса, клей, коробочки... маленькие овечки из бумаги... «Не может быть!» – еще громче и с искренним удивлением провозгласил запоздалый гость, – «так сегодня все-таки Рождество?» Он споткнулся о чью-то невежливую ногу и начал оседать на пол, где и просидел оставшееся время, пока длился показ этого странного presepio*.

Тем временем на помост поднимались все новые действующие (точнее, _бездействующие_) лица, поскольку их задача была принять нужную позу и продержаться в ней несколько минут. Слева несколько почтенных пиратских рож, в которых угадывались представители Средиземноморья, изображали пришедших на поклон пастухов, справа входили волхвы в реквизированных тиарах и диадемах, один из которых выделялся ростом и непроглядной чернотой лоснящегося лица с кольцом в носу.

Позади троицы, обозначающей святое семейство нависала неуклюжая пара пиратов пониже рангом, при этом не возникало сомнений, что эти двое служили в военном флоте, ибо намалеванные суриком на картоне вол и осел были пристегнуты к палкам и стояли в позиции «на караул».

Пожилая китаянка, взмахивая полными ладонями, поддерживала на веревочке китайский фонарик, долженствующий обозначать Вифлеемскую звезду. Апофеозом этого tableau vivant были парящие ангелы – толстый и тонкий – с крыльями из парусины, которые с криками шепотом «ух ты!» и «вправо забирай!» пролетали на подвешенных канатах над головами артистов, стараясь не сбить китайский фонарик и не столкнуться друг с другом. Иногда им это удавалось.

В замершей тишине раздались робкие аплодисменты одиноко сидящего на полу зрителя, после чего зал взорвался овацией, воплями bravo, мяуканьем и кукареканьем. Шум перекрыл громкий аккорд, и слева от помоста все увидели Старого Пирата, он тряхнул гитарой и повел простой, даже примитивный, но с детства знакомый всем мотивчик:

I saw three ships come sailing in  
>On Christmas day, on Christmas day;<br>I saw three ships come sailing in  
>On Christmas day in the morning.<p>

And what was in those ships all three,  
>On Christmas day, on Christmas day?<br>And what was in those ships all three,  
>On Christmas day in the morning?<p>

Our Savior Christ and His lady,  
>On Christmas day, on Christmas day;<br>Our Savior Christ and His lady,  
>On Christmas day in the morning.<p>

Бородатые, усатые, украшенные шрамами мужики радовались, как дети малые, притоптывали в такт, кое-кто даже приобнялся и пустился в пляс.

– А теперь, джентльмены, – пронзительно крикнула девица со сцены, – поздравляю вас и желаю наслаждаться праздником. Вас ждут угощение, – выпейте за мое здоровье, – игры и танцы!  
>С этими словами и продолжая ликующе улыбаться, она спрыгнула вниз.<p>

Пришедший с опозданием поднялся, отряхнул пыль со штанов и очутился нос к носу с проходящей мимо прекрасной дамой, которая при виде него скорчила презрительную гримаску и выпалила: «Опоздал и чуть не сорвал нам живую картину! Джек, ты невыносим!» Развернувшись, она быстро смешалась с толпой и исчезла.

* * *

><p><em>За пару дней до Рождества.<em>

– Нам надо э-э... сплотить людей, показать, что мы можем объединяться не только перед лицом опасности, но и просто так, как свободные люди, на время отложив склоки и распри ради общего праздника.

– Элизабет, детка, вы уверены, что это вообще кому-нибудь надо?

– Я не детка, это раз. И я думаю, это надо, прежде всего, вам. Да, именно вам! Иначе вы засохнете между страниц вашего драгоценного кодекса, а струны вашей гитары сгрызут корабельные мыши.

– Полегче на поворотах, леди!

– Не сердитесь, это надо и мне тоже. Рождество – это праздник, в который все ненамного и ненадолго становятся детьми. Ждут подарков...

– Вы не наигрались в куклы?

– Полегче на поворотах, сэр! Возраст – это мой временный недостаток.

– А-ха-ха-ха... Ну, про меня можно то же самое сказать. Но почему живые картины?

– Во-первых, в них смогут принять участие все желающие или те, кто сочтет это нужным, почетным, престижным... или просто за компанию. Во-вторых, это не требует заучивания роли, но позволяет переодеться и выйти на сцену. Мне кажется, большинство людей склонны участвовать в необычных делах только при условии, что они будут выглядеть иначе. В-третьих, это все-таки какое-никакое, а зрелище. Пираты в массе своей, как я убедилась за последние три года, – это большие дети. Они не способны выстоять дольше получаса, если это не вахта. На берегу всё иначе. Все – для развлечения. Поэтому они не способны смотреть на что-то пристально и долго. Спектакль не пойдет, а рождественский вертеп – то, что многие знают с детства и легко поддержат.

– Желаю успеха в этом дивном начинании. От меня что-то требуется?

– Содействие и, в некоторых случаях, психологический нажим. Нет-нет, пистолет, конечно, это аргумент, но не...

– Это всегда аргумент, Лиззи.

* * *

><p>– Так, надо распределить роли. Святое семейство. Ну, мадонну сыграет женщина, а всех остальных – кто попало. Вот вы, например, капитан Барбосса, удивительно подходите на роль Иосифа-плотника.<p>

– Удивительно подхожу? Что за странная идея влетела в вашу голову, мисс Суонн?

– Тёрнер. Вам ли не знать мою фамилию? Просто вы единственный почтенный лорд с м-м-м... благообразным выражением лица.

– Посмотрю на того идиота, который назовет Гектора Барбоссу благообразным Иосифом. Тьфу!

– Не горячитесь, капитан. Вы просто постоите рядом. Никак не вмешиваясь в происходящее. Можете даже шляпу свою оставить. Скажем, что это ну-у-... головной убор пилигрима, например, а?

– Кого?

– Мы же не знаем, в каких шляпах тогда путешествовали.

– Ну и аргументы у вас, мисс. Тогда вам придется играть эту самую мадонну, и мы квиты.

– Так и знала, что придется пойти на уступки. Я согласна.

– Тогда, – Барбоса мстительно хихикает, – чтобы вам не было слишком тяжело, усыновите Марти...

* * *

><p>– Так, пастухи. Кто у нас имел дело с овцами?<p>

В ответ слышен хоровой хохот:  
>– Большинство интересуются женщинами, мисс...<p>

– Господа, глупый смех не уместен. Тогда я сама назначу. Капитан Вильянуэва, вы возглавие эту компанию.

– Синьора вы хотите сказать, что я стану предводителем овцелюбителей?

– Но вы же не захотите изображать овцу?

– Нет-нет нет! Только если в качестве главного пастуха!

– Идет! Кого вы возьмете в напарники? Шарль, – Элизабет улыбается самым обворожительным образом, – вы составите ему компанию?

– Только ради ващих глаз, мадемуазель.

– А овец вы наберете из своей команды. Вернее, тех, кто будет держать картинки с этими овцами.

* * *

><p>– Волхвы? Это волшебники?<p>

– Конечно, вы разве не слышали?

– Шри Сумбаджи объявляет, что всё это – просто безумие! Я не согласен...

Где-то за спиной раздается визгливый звук оборванной струны, и толстый индиец испуганно пригибается.

– ...но если это разделяют все остальные?..

– Вы будете самым главным! И мудрым! – Элизабет за спиной поднимает большой палец.

– Ну конечно, мисс, не то, что эти пастухи...

– А вы, корсар Амманд, будете самым сильным.

– Моя самый сильный вольшебнык?

– Ну конечно! Нам еще нужен какой-то представитель Европы, чтобы вы представляли весь мир и все народы, – Элизабет соколиным взором окидывает собравшуюся в Главном Зале толпу...

* * *

><p>– Девочка, но я же не христианка...<p>

– Госпожа Чин, вам не надо быть христианкой, чтобы управлять фонариком. Это детская забава.

– Я, по-вашему, уже так стара, что впадаю в детство?

– Боже мой, конечно нет! В детство впадут окружающие при виде настоящего китайского фонарика, только он должен летать и при этом светить и освещать всем путь.

– У каждого свой путь, мисс Элизабет... – китаянка качает головой и затягивается терпко пахнущей сигаретой в мундштуке.

– Иначе мы были бы одинаковыми...

– Мой путь случайно пересекся с вашим. Или не случайно. Вот я вчера гадала по «Книге перемен»... Может быть, из этого что-то и выйдет.

* * *

><p>– От вас ничего не требуется, просто держите эти фигуры на палках, и всё!<p>

– Главнее, чтобы Мертогг не уронил!

– Что? Когда это я чего ронял?

– А на том параде, когда лорд Беккет велел тебе держать штандарт под углом 45 градусов... Ты его держал, только за другой конец.

– Напротив, я его держал, как было по уставу положено!

– Джентльмены, молчать!

Элизабет гневно смотрит на непримиримых спорщиков в драных флотских штанах и серых рубахах.

– Кто из вас осел?

– Конечно он!

– ... и кто корова?

– Не я!

– Бросьте жребий, и пусть вас рассудит судьба.

* * *

><p>– Ты не знаешь, эти канаты – их крепко прибили?<p>

– Ну, Ларри, вроде, хороший плотник...

– Видел я, как он пробоину в «Исполине» заделывал. Не хотел бы я с теми ребятами в море уйти...

– Господа Пинтел и Раджетти, вы надели крылья?

– Куда уж нам, мы и так...

– Если б они еще помогали летать...

– Ну, если только ради богоугодного дела...

– Заткнись, святоша, полезли наверх! Это все-таки легче, чем по мачтам в шторм. Пролетим пару раз, и дело с концом...

– А-а-а! Я уронил глаз!..

* * *

><p><em>Спустя пару дней<em>

За рождественским ужином капитан Джек Воробей, кажется, что-то ел, причем довольно много. Это была его первая трапеза – и закуска! – за полтора дня. Догрызая куриную ногу и прислушиваясь к довольному урчанию в животе, он гораздо более трезвым голосом осведомился у своего соседа:

– И всё-таки, кому пришла такая прекрасно-безумная мысль, как эта живая картинка?

– Трудно догадаться, Джек? Той, что в детстве участвовала в детских праздниках. Там она, наверное, ангелочка представляла.

– Лиззи, так я и думал. Куда она подевалась?

– Да вроде расстроилась почему-то. Я её видел тут, когда за угол бегал, – сидела, носом хлюпала. «Такой провал!»

– Надо утешить даму, – Джек поднялся и потянулся, разминая кости.

Он протолкнулся через пирующую толпу к выходу. Визг скрипок и жужжание губных гармошек преследовали его, и он понял, что с удовольствием послушал бы игру капитана Тига. А еще большее удовольствие получил бы от полной тишины.

В темных прохладных коридорах ему стало намного лучше. Желудок, наконец, совладал с навалившимся изобилием, в голове прояснилось, картинка стала четче.

Он остановился, подумал, рука непроизвольно потянулась к компасу на поясе, потом отдернулась и снова потянулась к компасу. Потемневшая крышка приоткрылась не полностью, как будто капитан боялся, что оттуда кто-то выскочит.

Стрелка недовольно повертелась, пока не показала куда-то за спину. Джек Воробей оглянулся и в дальнем тупичке с единственным окном увидел скорченную фигурку на подоконнике. Загребая руками и ногами и стараясь обрести былую твердость походки, он двинулся заданным курсом.

Там сидела давешняя Дева Мария, правда, без платка и младенца, но скорбная как никогда.

– Лиззи, это шмыганье носом способно разжалобить самого Ирода. Что тебя так расстроило?

– Ох! Хоть бы поздоровался! Таскался где-то полгода, а беседы разводит, как будто мы не прощались.

– Ну, если быть точным, мы действительно не прощались... Чего ты страдаешь тут в одиночестве?

– Я просто устала. Все хлопотала, выпрыгивала из штанов, пардон, а результат – пшик. Все вели себя, как идиоты какие-то...

– Брось, Лиззи, все так ликовали. Даже мне, – при том, что я был ни сном, ни духом, какое сегодня число, – и то понравилось. Трогательно. Мило. Как из детства. Я вертепы в последний раз лет в семь клеил. Всё было на высоте, не реви.

– Где это я реву? – она гневно сверкнула глазом и еще раз шмыгнула носом.

– Короли не плачут! Пираты – тем более. У меня гораздо больше поводов поплакать в жилетку, но я, как видишь, радуюсь жизни.

Мимо, шелестя пристегнутыми крыльями из парусины, пробирались на цыпочках две фигуры. Они тащили какие-то гирлянды, шушукались и посмеивались, но явно не замечали беседующих на подоконнике.

Джек прищурился и разглядел в одной из гирлянд кое-что подходящее для оздоровления обстановки.

– Эй, купидоны! Да, к вам обращаюсь!

– Мы не купидоны,– ворчливо отозвался Пинтел.

– Серафимы мы! – мечтательно пояснил Раджетти, поправляя глаз.

– В любом случае, тащите эту штуку сюда.

Парочка неразлучных пиратов нехотя подтащили гирлянду. Джек презрительно прищурился.

– А-а, монетки общипать хотите? Так они грошовые.

– А всё ж деньги, сэр.

– Мистер Раджетти, оторвите вот эту ветку и лезьте на подоконник!

– А чего я?

– У вас рост подходящий. К тому же омела растет на дубу. Теперь стойте неподвижно две минуты.

Элизабет без интереса проводила взглядом телодвижения матроса и опомнилась только, когда Джек стащил её с подоконника и поставил на ноги.

– Рождество – время чудес! – торжественно провозгласил он и неожиданно развернул всё еще пребывающую в оцепенении девушку лицом к себе.

– Ой, смотри-ка, чего ж это деется-то... – пробормотал Пинтел, глядя на целующуюся парочку.

– Нашего пупсика пытаются осчастливить, – философски заметил Раджетти сверху.

Элизабет на мгновение оторвалась от своего визави и погрозила вверх кулаком, но тут же притянула Джека за пыльные лацканы кителя и продолжила очевидно понравившееся занятие.

– Лиззи, вот что мне нравится, так это то, что непорочной девой ты была только на сцене... - успел пробормотать тот.

– Главное – очередность соблюсти, - заметил нижний серафим, - Попросим потом капитана ветки подержать. Или не согласится, как думаешь?

Элизабет в ужасе скосила взгляд в сторону Пинтела и, на мгновение оторвавшись от своего увлекательного занятия, прошептала:

– Пора делать ноги.

– Как ты теперь выражаешься, Лиззи, – лукаво ухмыльнулся капитан, – А теперь, мистер Раджетти, можете слезать и уступить свое место коллеге.

Пока серафимы препирались, кому и что держать, Король пиратов и её верный вассал быстрой рысью скрылись в неизвестном направлении.

– Ну вот, так всегда! – горестно заметил Пинтел, – один держит, другой целует, а кто-то вообще только смотрит.

– Надо сказать, сверху тот еще вид, – хихикнул Раджетти, – пойдем, пропьем гирлянду, а я тебе расскажу, что видел. В подробностях!

* * *

><p><em>* <em>_**Рresepio**__ («Презепио») — неподвижный театр, рождественский вертеп, – композиция в исполнении кукол или живых людей (и иногда животных), с эпохи Возрождения распространившаяся в теплых католических странах – Италии, Испании, Португалии. Это основная форма украшения жилища, церкви и вообще основной атрибут праздника (ну, нет там ни снега, ни ёлок!). В центре кукольной композиции в кормушке лежит куколка младенца Иисуса, слева — статуэтка девы Марии, справа — святого Иосифа (мужа Марии), позади — осел и вол (указывающие, что действие происходит в хлеву), пришедшие поклониться пастухи и волхвы, а сверху — Звезда и ангелы._


End file.
